Rysunki
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Pewnego dnia po wojnie z Quincy, Ichigo znajduje (no, niezupełnie znajduje, cały czas tam leżały) zapomniane przybory do rysowania. Co narysuje?


Czarne węgle. Szare ołówki. Kolorowe kredki. Biały korektor. Długopisy żelowe, srebrny i złoty. Gumka do mazania.

Wszystko to miało swoje miejsce na biurku, zawsze, i nikt nigdy tego nie poruszał. Nawet Yuzu zawsze podczas wycierania kurzy starannie omijała te przedmioty, nigdy ich nie dotykając, nigdy ich nie przesuwając. Karin nie zwracała na nie żadnej uwagi. Miała swoje długopisy, swoje kredki, swój korektor, więc niby dlaczego te miały ją jakoś specjalnie interesować? Isshin często pożyczał długopisy, ale te zwykłe, niebieskie. Może i lubił krzykliwe kolory, ale przecież nie będzie wypełniał nimi dokumentacji! Kon często rzucał w Ichigo gumką, gdy ten jakoś szczególnie go zirytował, ale rzucał gumką wyciągniętą z piórnika. W sumie, piórnikiem też rzucał. Przygodni lokatorzy szafy i jej okolic nie zwracali uwagi na zawartość biurka - ot, rzeczy, na co im rzeczy. Kredki i długopisy mają nawet w Soul Society.

Ichigo doskonale o tym wiedział, bo niby jak miał nie wiedzieć? W końcu sam kupował do szkoły inne przybory, unikając tych z biurka. Niewiele osób wiedziało, dlaczego.

One były specjalne.

Do rysowania.

Któregoś dnia, po wojnie z Quincy, Ichigo podnosi wzrok znad książek i patrzy na korektor. Ot, korektor jak każdy inny. Biały. Przydaje się nie tylko do zmazywania ściąg i notatek, bo ileż to razy podpisywał się nim na czyjejś torbie? Kiedyś, w podstawówce, rysował nim po kartonie. Potem w ogóle przestał rysować. I nagle Ichigo odsuwa książki, spadające na podłogę, i wstaje. Zabiera papier kolorowy z pokoju Yuzu, podnosi korektor z biurka, zdejmuje zatyczkę i stawia pierwszą kreskę. Rozlewa się, jak zwykle.

_Korektor zawsze się rozlewa, zajmuje więcej miejsca niż nawet najdłuższa notatka. Jakby chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność. Przypomnieć o niej._

Hmm, w sumie zabawne. Czerwona plama na białej kartce wyglądałaby jak krew. Biała plama na czerwonej kartce wygląda jak... broda? Nie, ta plama jest zbyt nieregularna. Wygląda na to, że ta broda będzie zakrwawiona.

_I tak nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Kiedy kartka jest zamazana korektorem, widać tylko biel, tylko ona przyciąga wzrok. Czasem coś - jak czerwień tej kartki - przebija się spod niej. Przypomina, że kiedyś nie było tej bieli._

Ichigo bawi się coraz lepiej. Jeszcze jedna plama, o wiele większa, za brodą. Jeszcze kreska, przypominająca katanę. Przyłożył się do niej, naprawdę, chciał, aby była tylko kreską, nie plamą, ale nie wyszło. Miecz wygląda, jakby rozpływał się na czerwonej kartce. Jakby stawał się płomieniem. W pewnym sensie wygląda to lepiej, ale nie o taki efekt mu chodziło. W końcu rezygnuje i postanawia tylko dorysować uśmiech, ale to niemożliwe. Jego korektor chyba zasechł, w końcu był już stary.

_Wszystko się kończy. Nawet najbielszy, najtrwalszy korektor. Kiedy robi się stary, zasycha. Narysowane nim - zamazane - rzeczy pękają i dają się zdrapać bez problemu. _

_Tego korektora już nie ma._

Następną rzeczą, po którą sięga Ichigo, jest ołówek. Miękki ołówek, 8B i twarda kartka z bloku technicznego. Zadziwiający kontrast, ale miękki ołówek na tej kartce będzie wyglądał idealnie. Jak zwykle zaczyna od kreski. Jest ciemna, bardzo ciemna. Prawie czarna.

_Ołówek nigdy nie jest całkiem czarny. Jego kolor to szarość. Niekiedy jest tak jasna, że prawie jej nie widać. Czasami tak ciemna, że wydaje się czarna._

I znowu bawi się w skojarzenia. Długa, szara kreska jak długi, szary miecz. Przedłuża ją jeszcze trochę i już wie, kogo chce narysować. Zaczyna od kształtu, który pamięta najbardziej. Zwykła, krzywa linia, przypominająca literę "u". Uśmiech. Nie, nie wyszedł. Zbyt smutny.

_Tak naprawdę ołówkiem nie da się narysować uśmiechu. Uśmiech to sytuacje, zapachy, dźwięki. Uśmiech to kolory. Ołówek to szarość. Ołówkiem rysuje się tylko maski._

Poprawia uśmiech jeszcze raz, a potem jeszcze raz, i wciąż nie jest taki sam. Bierze się za kontury postaci, ale one również wychodzą mu beznadziejnie. Rysuje za mocno, więc kreska jest zbyt ciemna. Czarna.

_Widząc czarną kreskę nie patrzymy na tło. Nawet, jeśli jest białe jak śnieg. Czerń odznacza się zbyt mocno, dominując nad innymi, jaśniejszymi kolorami._

Ichigo chwyta gumkę i zmazuje wszystkie kreski, dokładnie, po kolei, ale czerń wciąż jest widoczna. Maże tak mocno, że w kartce robi się dziura, a malutkie fragmenty startej gumki poniewierają się po biurku. Nie są białe jak gumka, czy czarne jak ołówek. Są szare.

_Szary to kolor pomiędzy._

Gdy Ichigo wyrywa z bloku następną kartkę, spada na nią kawałek węgla. Ot, chłopak siłował się z kartką, kopnął w biurko, węgiel spadł, zostawił plamę. Uśmiecha się do siebie, bo jej kształt przywołuje dobre wspomnienia. Pochyla się po węgiel - który znowu spadł, co za pech - i widzi, że się połamał. No cóż, odłamkami też da się rysować.

_Uważaj, gdy rysujesz węglem. Często się łamie._

Pierwsza plama przypomina kształtem okulary. Ichigo dorysowuje - a właściwie domazuje, bo rysowanie okruszkami węgla to nie rysowanie - drugą, potem trzecią i czwartą. Wszystkie plamy mają czarny kolor. Tworzą postać jego najlepszego przyjaciela, nauczyciela, obrońcy, stojącego w triumfalnej pozie, opartego o duży miecz, a właściwie tasak. Udało się! Wyszedł doskonale. Ichigo z radosnym uśmiechem odrzuca odłamki węgla, wszystkie, które spadają na kartkę, tworząc następne plamy, niszcząc rysunek.

_Węgiel zmazuje się łatwo, ale brudzi wszystko dookoła. Każdy nieuważny dotyk niszczy wszystko. Tego rysunku nie da się uratować._

Mężczyzna na obrazku ma teraz pelerynę z pyłu węglowego, ma drwiący uśmiech na twarzy, ma wąsy. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zmieniły się w cień na oczach.

To już nie jest Zangetsu, i Ichigo już nie może na niego patrzeć.

_Tego rysunku nie da się uratować._

Kubek, w którym stoją kredki znajduje się na prawej krawędzi biurka. Ichigo niechcący potrąca go, ciskając zmiętym w kulkę rysunkiem. Kredki toczą się po biurku, niektóre spadają na ziemię, inne do kosza na śmieci. Wyciąga czystą, białą kartkę i wkłada wszystkie kredki do przybornika. Ten rysunek będzie kolorowy, a swoją grę w skojarzenia rozpocznie od zielonej kredki. Kreśli linię w kolorze trawy, mając nadzieję, że to rzeczywiście będzie trawa, ale z rysunkami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Zielony kojarzy mu się z trucizną i nagle Ichigo czuje, że wie, kto będzie na tym rysunku. Ktoś, kto nie ma na sobie ani centymetra kwadratowego tego koloru. Jest sprzymierzeńcem Ichigo, członkiem Gotei 13, ale Ichigo go nienawidzi, boi się go. Chce zmazać kreskę, ale zielony wciąż jest widoczny.

_Kredki nie da się zmazać ot, tak. Zawsze zostaje jakiś ślad koloru, nawet jeśli chcesz wymazać go za wszelką ceną._

Ichigo postanawia się poddać, dokańcza postać, ale ona po prostu nie pasuje. Wśród innych shinigamich wygląda groteskowo i przerażająco, jak potwór, jak demon, więc jak będzie wyglądał na rysunku?

_Są różne odcienie kredek. Oznacza to, że możesz znaleźć te pasujące do każdych, nawet najdziwniejszych kolorów._

Żelowe długopisy, którymi chłopak jeszcze nie rysował, niemalże same proszą się o uwagę. Błyszczą zachęcająco brokatowymi wkładami, migoczą w świetle lampy. Ichigo niemal myśli, że te długopisy z nim flirtują, a potem dostaje ataku śmiechu, kiedy zaczyna sobie wyobrażać, jak taki flirt mógłby wyglądać. W wyjątkowo dobrym humorze sięga po srebrny i rysuje kreskę dokładnie na środku kartki. Niewiarygodne, że te wszystkie kreski wyglądają jak katany. Ta wygląda wspaniale i majestatycznie, zupełnie jak jej właściciel. Ta myśl nagle pojawia się w jego głowie, i Ichigo odrzuca długopis, opiera łokcie o biurko. Niestety, srebro katany się rozmazuje.

_Obrazki malowane żelowymi długopisami łatwo zmieniają swoją formę. Kreska nie pozostanie kreską na długo._

Rysunek da się naprawić. Ichigo maluje teraz dwoma długopisami - srebrnym i złotym.

_Srebro to tak naprawdę szarość. Nikt tego nie zauważa. Ludzie są omamieni jego blaskiem._

Chce oddać wspaniały wygląd postaci, zapamiętać go takim, jakim był kiedyś. Nie, błąd. Chce zapamiętać go takim, jakim nigdy nie był. Włosy i oczy są złote, i mężczyzna wygląda niemal jak bóg.

_Żelowe długopisy zawsze prezentują się idealnie. Ich kolory są nasycone i błyszczące._

Ichigo patrzy na to z aprobatą, po czym palcami rozmazuje wszystkie kreski i kontury. Bóg zmienia się w potwora i wygląda na to, że jednak zostanie zapamiętany jako potwór.

_Kiedy rozmażesz długopis, iluzja piękna znika._


End file.
